Quentin Smith
For the character in the horror game Dead by Daylight, see Quentin Smith (Dead by Daylight). Quentin Smith is the male protagonist in A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film). In the film he has a longtime crush on Nancy Holbrook, the female protagonist. He is a high school blogger. He is the equivalent of Glen Lantz in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street. He is portrayed by Kyle Gallner. Personality Unlike the grumpy and often provoking Jesse Braun, Quentin is quiet, patient and easy-going, if not a bit geeky. He has great love for Nancy, and also shows sympathy to Freddy Krueger after dreaming him being burned to death by his father, and displays a strong sense of morality. History Quentin's first appearance is at the diner. He is there with Jesse and one of his other friends, it is clear he has a crush on Nancy and appears nervous around her. When Jesse finds his ex-girlfriend Kris with her new boyfriend Dean, Jesse angrily slams a tip on the table and leaves. Quentin however stays behind and has a flirtatious chat with Nancy. Unfortunately,Jesse yells for Quentin and ends the conversation. Quentin is later called by Nancy and is told that Kris had died. The two meet at a library and procede to study on sleep depressents. Nancy and Quentin realize that they went to the same preschool, but vaguely remember their past, and also find out about Freddy Krueger the man in their dreams. Quentin believes that it will all blow over but then has a nightmare and sees how Krueger is murdered. He charges angrily into his father's office and the two have a feud about if Krueger's death was justified. Nancy and Quentin go to the pharmacy to get more pills so he could stay awake but the employee refuses to give him a refill. Nancy has a couple of nightmares and is scratched by Krueger. Quentin takes Nancy to the hospital to have her wounds checked. While there Quentin steals adrenaline and decides to get Nancy out of the hospital. On the road he asks Nancy out after they find Krueger. They have a car wreck when Krueger shows up on the road, but from there they find their old preschool and stumble across the cave that Freddy took the children. They soon find out that he took pictures of Nancy while she was being abused by Krueger. The two share a touching moment as they talk about their fears, they then kiss. Nancy then enters a terrifying nightmare to catch Freddy and bring him to the real world. As she struggles, Quentin tries desperately to wake her, shaking her and begging her, finally as a last hope, he takes the adrenaline and plunges it into Nancys chest. This wakes her and she pulls Freddy out. Quentin tries to attack Freddy but is stabbed in the process and thrown against a wall. Freddy then attacks Nancy but she is saved by Quentin. Quentin is slashed again by Freddy and as he backs away in fear, Freddy raises his glove to strike, before he can, Nancy cuts his hand off and then cuts his throat. She then uses a lamp to burn the place. Afterwards, Quentin is taken to an ambulance with Nancy next to his side. Trivia *He is the equivelent the character Glen Lantz in the original Nightmare film except several differences. **Quentin is slightly less out-going and apparently quieter by nature. **Quentin is initially not the boyfriend of Nancy. **Quentin actually confronted his father about the death of Freddy Krueger. **Quentin survived the encounters with Freddy Krueger, unlike Glen. *Quentin appears as a playable character in the multiplayer survival horror game Dead by Daylight. He's a part of "Nightmare on Elm Street DLC", and comes along with Freddy Krueger as a killer, and a new map - Badham Preschool. Gallery Nancy and quentin.jpg|Quentin and Nancy quentin deleted scene.png|Quentin in a deleted scene of the movie. quentin game.jpg|Quentin as he appears in the game Dead by Daylight Navigation Category:Boyfriends Category:Elm Street children Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010 film) characters Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Survivors Category:Film characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Quentin Smith